The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
The technology disclosed relates to rapidly logging sales activities in a customer relationship management system. It also relates to simplifying logging of sale activities by offering a streamlined data entry path that as immense usability in a mobile environment. The streamlined data entry path can be completed by triple-action, double-action, or single-action. In particular, the technology disclosed relates to automatically identifying and selecting entities that are most likely to be selected by a user. The identification of entities as most likely to be selected is dependent at least upon access recency of records of the entities, imminence of events linked to the entities, and geographic proximities of the entities to the user. It further relates to automatically identifying and selecting sales activities that are most likely to be performed by the user. The identification of sales activities as most likely to be performed is dependent at least upon position of the sale activities in a sales workflow and time elapsed since launch of the sales workflow.
As the volume of information logged with data entries continues to increase, the demand for simplified data logging techniques is also increasing. Current enterprise management systems are typically not offered in user friendly mobile environments. This makes the life of the sales representative harder and forces them to lag in their data entries. With the advent of the mobile computing culture, it becomes practical to offer systems and methods that enable sales representatives to update enterprise management systems on the go.
An opportunity arises to override over-time logging and use more efficient reporting techniques that save time and effort. Improved user experience and engagement and higher customer satisfaction and retention may result.